what do you want me to do?
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: ino want's to be with shikamaru but he thinks it will be a bad idea. what can ino do to get him? why of course dating another guy! what will shikamaru do when he finds out of the other guy! this is a shikaxino fanfic.


**This story takes place in shippuden, they may also be a little ooc.**

* * *

**_Hate is love_**

"So what you're saying is that you hate me?" Asked Ino.

"No, I don't hate you! I just don't think we can be more than friends." said Shikamaru

Trying not to look at her, he pulled out a smoke. He hated to see the look on her face. Because he had seen it once before and at that time she was in love with Sasuke.

But that's was when Sasuke left the village, she was so broken. He had no idea how to help her, but it didn't matter because the one that did help her was Saukra.  
It was Saukra and not him.

He be dammed to mass up his friendship for a relationship, that might not last. If they did get Together it would only ruin their friendship!

Ino took the smoke away form him and said "listen to me Shikamaru! You know better than to smoke in font of me! Now I want you to answer my question. Do you want to go out with me or not?"

Shikamaru looked at her; she was angry and was ready to hurt him. Really he didn't want to answer her.

As he said before them being together would only end up in pain. That and he didn't want to hurt her; if he did her father would take care of him. Shikamaru shuddered at the thought.

"Troublesome woman, don't you know that this will be a bad idea! It would be good for a while, than you will get bored and when we would brake up you will hate me and we won't ever talk again. I don't want a sex relationship Ino! I'm sorry but I can't date you."taking a breath Shikamaru waited for her to blow up in his face. Any second on she will kill me. Any second now!

He waited and noting came.

Than Ino slapped him and said in anguish. "Shikamaru I can not believe you said that to me you asshole! I would never have done any of that and you know it! You're just afraid of love. If you don't want to go out, well that's your lost."Ino finished and she huffed, curled her fingers into a fist and stared to walk away but than she stopped and turned

"By the way, I would not have sex with you, if you were the last man on this earth! I think your cute but that's were your looks end. Your noting compared to Sasuke! Now Sasuke on the other hand is hot and I would have sex with him a thousand times!"she spat and from there ran away.

Shikamaru just stared at her back as she ran away from him. He could not believe her! She compared him to that ass hole. He was noting like him! Noting! She could have sex with that asshole for all he cared! Shikamaru was pissed, and he doesn't get mad all the time. How dare her say that to him.  
So to get rid of his anger, he went to the training grounds.

On the way he cooled down enough to realized that he did say mean, hurtful things to her even if they where true!

That made him think, did she still love that jerk or did she say that to just get back at him for what he said. He didn't think what he said would have effected her the way it did. He was only telling her the truth! As people say the truth hurts.

What had he done, being worried that if they were together might brake their friendship! Well he had just done that with out even thinking about it. Some smart ass he turned out to be.

As much as he hate to admit it he was really no better than Sasuke.

Well only with what he just did. He would never really be like that asshole. He wont leave this village, no his home to go and seek power. Not only did he go to get power but he went to train under the very man that killed the Hokakge! He had no respect for anyone and he doesn't care who he hurts in the process to gain power. If you asked him, he's just as evil and twisted as his brother!

With new found anger, he yelled and started to train! Punch, punch, kick, kick.  
He went for two hours of training

Stupid Ino, stupid Sasuke and stupid him! Why does everything have to be so hard and troublesome? Why couldn't everything be like the clouds? At this thought he stopped training and sat down and looked at the clouds.

I envy them! Look at them, up there with no worries, no feelings of being hurt or angry.  
If he could be anything in the world, he wanted to be a cloud. Lost in thought he didn't hear a person walk up to him and that person sat down beside him

"Shikamaru." said the person.  
Shikamaru looked over and he was surprised!

* * *

**Sorry I'm not good at describing fighting things! This is the first chapter, I hope you liked it.  
Thanks for reading!! Plz leave a review**


End file.
